The matchmaker
by XxMurasakiHimexX
Summary: Drakon and Saher playing the matchmakers, trying to make Sharrkan x Yamuraiha happen. (Sharrkan x Yamuraiha), (Drakon x Saher).


**A/N: This story is a request I got from tumblr. I was request to write about a double date for two pairings and I chose these two. Sharrkan x Yamuraiha is one of my favourite pairings, I simply adore their funny interactions and Drakon x Saher is my unusual pairing since I don't know if there is anyone else who ships them.**

* * *

Drakon wasn't sure what his wife was up to, but he was sure he didn't like it. Why she decided to invite those kids in their Sunday date? For as many years as they were married, it had been a sort of a weekly routine for them to go on such dates in order to spend more time together- something that his everyday schedule as a general didn't allow. But now the precious moments they'd spend together got ruined thanks to the presence of the magician and the swordsman!

Drakon kicked a hypothetical small rock in front of him in frustration and sighed.

"Darling" his wife whispered to him as she linked arms with him "there is no need to be annoyed".

"Easy for you to say, when all of this has been _your_ plan" he also whispered. The last thing he wanted was his fellow generals to realize how unwanted they were right now.

His wife cracked a small smile as she heard the annoyed tone in his voice, and that make the frown in his face even bigger.

"Think of it as if you are doing them a favor" Saher suggested. "A favor that both of them will thank you for one day".

A favor…what she was talking about?

He silently questioned her with his eyes.

"Come on Drakon! Don't tell me you haven't noticed how they feel for each other!"

Truth to be told, Drakon hadn't noticed anything like that. He was always minding his own business and kept his nose out of other people's affairs. Besides, it wasn't like anything between Sharrkan and Yamuraiha had changed lately. They quarreled almost at dailybasis as always and both of them had declared that they didn't like the other. That should mean that they didn't have any special feelings for each other, right?

But then again, Sharrkan had said that he didn't like Yamuraiha out of frustration when the latter had shown clear favoritism to the magi Yunan who had come to visit Sindria. He sounded almost jealous back then. As for Yamuraiha, her declaration had been once in a Sindria festival where she was drunk as a skunk. She had been bumbling about how unattractive she found herself for quite some time and then she stated how much she didn't care about Sharrkan's opinion about her and whether he found her beautiful or not. Now, that he was thinking it over, both statements sounded suspicious.

He glanced over his two friends who were silently following him and his wife. They were walking side by side, both avoiding to look the other in the eye. Yamuraiha looked really elegant today. For a woman who never paid attention to what she wore and never titivated herself she surely had put a lot of effort to her today's appearance. Sharrkan on the other hand, looked quite nervous something that was unusual for the always confident man.

The road can lead them to a rocky hillside. At the foot of the hillside laid Sindria's coast- their destination.

Drakon casually helped his wife to go down, which granted him not only a bright smile but also a kiss.

Sharrkan probably thought this would be a good idea to make his date go smoother to mimic his action, so he offered Yamuraiha his hand.

"Here" he tried to sound as confident as possible. "Let me help you".

"Are you telling me that I'm not capable of even managing to go down in a hillside?" she shouted offended by his implication. "I'm a general, for Solomon's sake!"

"No, I'm not saying that!" Sharrkan shouted back trying to defend himself. "I know you are capable of doing it yourself, but still I wanted to help. I thought it was obvious even for an idiot as you".

"Wait! Did you just call me an idiot?" she asked while she narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't 'just call you' you are an idiot!"

"Look who is talking now! The idiotic swordsman!" she mocked him and put up her wand as she always did when they were fighting.

"Still better than being an idiotic magician!'' He yelled, grabbing his sword tightly; a common gesture of his when he was fighting with Yamuraiha.

Suddenly both of them were embraced in another infamous fight. She had a leg over him trying to kick him, and he had his hands on her hair trying to pull it.

Honestly, they were a mess.

Drakon wasn't sure which one of them lost their footing; and neither did it matter. All it mattered was that both of his friends lost their balance, and were send flying down to the hillside.

His wife next to him was watching them with a horrified expression on her face. She mumbled something about how all of this was her fault since she was the one who invited them, and how terribly sorry she felt for them.

Sharrkan and Yamuraiha finally landed one on top of the other, both unconscious in Sindria's hot sand. Drakon wasted no time. He went above them and grabbed them from their waists, one with each arm. He was thankful that they were so tiny compared to him, so it wouldn't be difficult for him to carry them both.

"We better get them to the hospital" he told his wife.

"Y..yeah" she replied still pale as a ghost.

"And honey?" by hearing that Saher turned to face him. "Please no more matchmaking from now on".

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this story. Personally, I realised as I was writing it how much I enjoy writing about pairings in Sindria. So, expect more Sindria fictions in the future. Please review and let me know what you think of this one-shot :)**


End file.
